


A Good Feeling?

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You, sonny carisi & reader
Kudos: 16





	A Good Feeling?

Your phone pinged, the sound interrupting the quiet conversation inside the DA’s office where you had been working with a vic and Carisi to get her testimony settled, she’d just left, leaving the two of you alone in the room. You checked your phone, grumbling a sigh at the reminder that had popped up.

“You need to go?” Sonny asked, those adorable baby blues staring across at you, God sometimes he just made you fucking melt, too bad he’d never goddamn act on it.

“No..” You grumbled, tossing your phone back into your bag, “Just a reminder about that stupid gala tonight.” Picking up your pen you started to continue on the paperwork you’d brought with you.

“You have to go to that?” He questioned, you cocked a brow over at him, “It’s an A.D.A. Gala.”

“Yeah, and Liv wanted some of the squad there, be friendly, make some connections or whatever. Kat and I drew the short straws apparently. Which was fine until she went out and found a plus one at the last minute.” You groaned lightly, “Now I either get to be the awkward third wheel or try to hide myself by the bar the entire night.” Sonny felt his stomach flutter at the idea that popped into his head,

“We could…ya know…go together…if ya wanted?” He could feel the flush burning up the back of his neck, praying his cheeks weren’t as tinged as he thought they were. 

He’d taken a pretty quick liking to you when you transferred into Manhattan, you had an honours degree in Criminology and Law, and had picked up a few extra courses strictly on the law side. Rollins and Fin had been going over a case with him that simply needed more, and you were quick to pipe up, spewing out legal jargon much in a way that made him think about the number of times he’d jumped on things before Barba could open his mouth. You were quick to flush, apologizing to him for cutting in, but he simply thanked you for the back up, reiterating that you were right. Safe to say, you’d made his job battling with detectives as an A.D.A. one hell of a lot easier, and it certainly helped that he found you completely adorable.

“Really?” You sounded surprised, and were sure you looked it as he fumbled with his pen, barely daring to meet your eye. 

“Yeah…I mean…at least you’d have someone ta talk to, ‘steada annoyin’ the bartender all night.” You let out a laugh at that, a genuine smile curving your lips

“You sure I wouldn’t be annoying you all night?” 

“Impossible.” He smiled back, meeting your gaze this time, you could feel the blush on your cheeks, Sonny could see the sparkle in your eyes, “I’ll pick ya up at 7?”

“Sounds perfect.”

***

That evening you did you best not to be nervous, downing a glass of wine while you got ready to try to calm yourself down. This wasn’t technically a date, right? Sonny was just offering to help you out, it was _literally his job_ to attend the gala, hell he was probably more comfortable going with you rather than being on his own, he was still pretty new to the DA’s office and could use a bit of backup. You had just finished pinning your hair back, pulling a loose curl in front of your ear when you heard a knock on the door, of course he was 5 minutes early. Quickly sliding on your heels you tugged open the door, the breath practically knocked out of you at how fucking amazing he looked in the crisp, deep navy 3 piece suit.

“Hey…” You tried to cover it up with a soft smile, “Just give me one sec?” You backed away from the door, letting him into the foyer of your apartment. Sonny tried to catch himself before his jaw dropped, 

“You..look..beautiful…” What he really wanted was to say that you looked absolutely stunning, ravishing, undeniably sexy, but he opted for the work safe adjective instead. You gave him a soft thank you. You’d opted for a beige/golden cocktail dress, the skirt had a layer of tulle and was sure to fan out if you spun around, the top covered in a layer of glitter, exposing just a respectful level of cleavage, the back staying open until it hit your waistline. “Oh!” As if he suddenly remembered, “These are for you.” He held out a small bouquet of flowers.

“Sonny! You didn’t have to!”

“Well, my Ma always says not to show up empty handed.” You practically beamed at him, accepting the bouquet, 

“Thank you.” Quickly, you plopped them into a vase with some water, grabbing your clutch from the kitchen counter. “Shall we?”

Thankfully the gala ended up not being as stuffy and high end as either of you had expected, and there was a surprising amount of familiar faces amongst the crowd. Even more thankful was the fact that it was an open bar, a glass or two of champagne in and the nerves has dissipated, leaving you and Sonny laughing at each others jokes, enjoying the stories you heard from various coworkers. You were immensely proud when Ms Hadid stopped to praise over Sonny’s work on his most recent cases, commenting that there was no doubt he was an huge added bonus to their office. You gave his arm a small squeeze of affection as she made her way off to chat up with someone else, eyes shining in admiration.

Once the pressure of the evening evaporated it was easy for the two of you to fall into a friendly back and fourth, picking over little plates of hors d’oeuvres, sipping back champagne, chatting with Kat and her date. You spent a bit of time talking to the couple of detectives from your old squad, introducing them to the members of your new team meanwhile Carisi was quick to show you off to a few of the acquaintances he’d made working at the DA’s office.

As the evening progressed, so did the amount of flirting. You hadn’t been surprised when Sonny’s hand found the small of your back to guide you through the crowded room at the beginning of the night, but you felt your breath hitch as he smoothed back a piece of loose hair, giving you that adorable soft smile that crinkled his eyes. It was when he was talking to a couple other lawyers that his free hand trailed its way down your spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake, settling on your lower back. You smiled to yourself at the motion, noticing that one of them had been eyeing you a little too much for your comfort, whether Sonny wanted the guy to back off cause you were uncomfortable, or because he wanted to make sure the guy knew you were with him, you didn’t care.

Eventually the night started to come to a close, people had tapered off, Kat and her date had left a few hours ago, leaving the two of you to openly flirt in peace. You found it absolutely adorable how Sonny had no problem holding you close to him, but flushed whenever either of you said something flirtatious. He was simply thrilled at the fact that not only had you not left his side all night, but your arm had wound its way around his waist, comfortable laying there while you conversed, a happy grin on both of your faces. With how long the gala had gone on, neither of you had had too much to drink, Sonny obviously offered you a ride home that you gratefully accepted. Ever the gentleman he was quick to make sure he walked you all the way to your apartment door. As you unlocked it you turned towards him, a grin on your face.

“Thank you…tonight actually turned out to be really fun.”

“Yeah..it really did..” He smiled back at you with such softness it nearly made your knees weak, he’d been closer than you’d expected, but nothing in you wanted him to back up. You took a breath, willing to risk it all after the evening you’d shared.

“I…have a feeling..that we should..maybe..kiss?” You barely made the eye connection, butterflies filling your stomach.

“Is..is that a good feeling…or a bad one..?” You couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped your lips at his response, and he couldn’t help the swelling of his heart at the captivating sound leaving you.

“Of course it’s a good one you goof.” Gently tugging at his tie you pulled him to you, giving him a chance to pull away before your lips softly set against his. You left it brief, a chaste kiss to test the waters, a smile breaking out on his lips before he was quick to pull you back to him. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you to him while the other gingerly buried into the roots of your hair while you wrapped around his neck. The passion and warmth coursing between you, lips gliding against each other with ease, any tension you’d had over the past few months dispersing into thin air. When you finally detached, goofy grins were splayed across both of your faces, puffy lips and slightly blown pupils, flushed cheeks and happy hearts.

“Definitely a good one.” Sonny spoke quietly, his eyes gleaming down at you.

“Definitely.” You perched on your toes, pecking his lips, “Thanks for the fun night.” You let your hand trail down his arm, linger in his own hand, fingers playing with his.

“Don’t suppose you’re free next Friday?” He decided his moment to be bold was now or never, he’d made it this far and didn’t want to have to go through the awkwardness of starting over after a kiss like that.

“I am..”

“Perfect. Dinner? I’ll pick you up at 7?” You let out that adorable giggle again, pulling Sonny into a quick kiss, 

“I’d love to.”


End file.
